Making it Together
by tannnyy
Summary: The first week in our new house was pretty much just settling in and moving things in place. Now, its all but innocent in the house.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's P.O.V **

It's amazing how things can change in only 2 years. Me and Austin are now 18 years old and living together. Our careers quickly took off and before we knew it we were going on our first tour. The experience was mind blowing. The millions of fan screaming our names,being on stage. It was just truly amazing. But when we got back home it was total madness. Moving back in our parents house was to much of a hassle. So me and Austin decided to get a place of our own. The first week in our new house was pretty much just settling in and moving things in place. Now, its all but innocent in the house.

See, i see having a place on my own without my parents a chance to go any where i want without being questioned. But not Austin. He see's having a place of his own without his parents is party and bring cheep girls home. Every single damn night. So that means every night I have to leave my own house, to go to trish's house, so i won't have to hear Austin fucking in the next room.

And that's not even why this house has been pretty steamy lately, if you know what i mean. It was that afternoon I came home from shopping with Trish...

** * Flashback***

As soon as i got in, I placed my bag on the side of the stand that holds our mail.

" Austin, I'm home" i screamed upstairs, where he usually be. I headed towards the kitchen to get me a snack. Trish had refused to let us take a break and get something from the food court, and i was starving! But as soon as i walk into the kitchen my hunger was quickly forgotten.

" **Oh my god!"**


	2. Chapter 2

" Who the hell are you " the tall half necked blonde hair girl in my kitchen asked . I just stood there looking at her in disbelief. Did this slut just really ask me who am I , in my kitchen that I paid for.

" First of all slu-"

" Did you finish making breakfast " I hear a familiar voice from behind. I turn around ready to ask Austin who the hell was this slut in my kitchen when i saw a wet naked Austin in all his glory.

"Oh my god, Ally!" Austin screamed and brought me back to reality. I did the first thing i could think of. Run. As I was half way out the door i could hear Austin calling my name. As soon as I got into my car, I sat for a while. Trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I slowly turn off the shower head. I steped out not bothering to grab a towel. The only people in the house was me and the girl i brought home yesterday. I think her name was sarah, im not sure. Ally lately has not been in the house. I would come home and she would be gone. I texted her before I got in the shower and she said she was shopping with Trish. So she won't be home for hours.

As I walk down stairs i can smell pancakes in the air . I hurry down the stairs and head to the kitchen.

" Did you finish making breakfast" I asked as soon as I got into the kitchen. That's when I notice that there were two girls standing in the kitchen. As soon as the second one turned , I quickly recognize her Ally. Then I remember that i was naked.

" Oh my god, Ally!" I screamed as i covered myself. As soon as she heard my voice she covered her eyes and ran out the door. She didn't turn around as I called her. Shit. This is not going to be good.

_*Line break*_

"Austin,Austin are listening to"

" What do you want"

" Who was that girl and why did she have keys to your house"

" Why do you care?"

" Im your girl friend i think I have the right to know"

I laughed " You are not my girlfriend" I finally set down my phone. I give up . Ally was not going to answer my calls.

" WHAT!"

"You're not my girlfriend"

she staired at me for a couple of seconds until she finally spoke again.

" Austin, whats my name" she asked in a low voice.

"What?"

"Answer the question. What is my name." I sat there for a while trying to remember yesterday when she told me.

" Sarah..?"

" IT'S KIRA!"

shit i wasn't even close.

" I can't belive this" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Adding to the headache I already had.

" I think it's time for you to go" I said not looking at her. For a few seconds I could feel her eyes on me until I heard feet going up the stairs.

I sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet. I need to figure out what im going to do about Ally. She probably wants to move out now. I don't want that. My peace and quiet was disturbed when I heard feet stomping down the stairs. I didn't bother to move out of my position.

" This isn't over. I am nobody's one night stand" I heard her scream from behind me and a few seconds later the door slam.

" Crazy bitch..." I muttered under my breath. I sat there in quietness for a good 5 minutes until I heard the door open again.

" I thought I told you to go home" i said under the impression that it was that kira chick.

" Austin" said a low voice. It was Ally. I quickly stood up and saw her standing in the middle of the hall.

"Ally" I said cheerfully as i let out a sigh of relief.

"We need to talk" she said in a serious tone.

I think I just felt my heart drop to the floor


End file.
